While fire extinguishing systems of the type employing gas cylinders for distribution through valving arrangements to gas dissemination points have been utilized in the past, and in many instances automatic sensing systems have been utilized to open the cylinder valve or other container valve for supply of fluid to gas dissemination points, in devices of prior art types, the cylinder valves can shut down in the event that fire reaches the sensing devices, or for some other reason the sensing devices fail to operate once they have initially opened the valve.